Reencuentro Prometido
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Porque, a pesar de todo, reconozco en él al niño de aquel entonces.


**Título:** Reencuentro prometido.

**Palabras:** 483

**Summary: **Porque, a pesar de todo, reconozco en él al niño de aquel entonces.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

Sus manos claras están todas salpicadas de rojo. Su bufanda, su grueso abrigo marrón, también presentan las manchas opacas de la sangre seca. Ha debido luchar mucho, pasar por tantas cosas, para llegar a ser lo que ahora es: un vasto imperio. Pero, pese a la grandeza que debiera tener…el verle en ese estado, con la muerte y la nieve arremolinándose en torno suyo, me permite reconocer en él al niño de aquel entonces.

Aquella vez su ropa y su piel también tenían las señales carmines que hoy advierto al observarlo. Su sonrisa es igual, antes y ahora: mezcla de resignación y tristeza, cual máscara serena ante el dolor que debía estarle destrozando por dentro. Y su mirada, una mirada amable y sólo para mí, enigmática y violeta.

— Bienvenido— murmuro lentamente. Después de todo, es la situación en la que estamos lo que ha cambiado.

— Primera vez que nos vemos desde que te traje a casa, ¿da?

Sí, estaba en lo cierto. Desde que llegué a esta mansión, él ha permanecido afuera todo el tiempo, y recién ahora ha podido regresar. De pie bajo el umbral, sin moverse, aún cuando esté herido y el viento sople gélido contra él.

—…Una anexión un tanto brusca…— añadió, pensativo.

— Tal vez— concedí— No imaginaba que así sería nuestro reencuentro.

Un recuerdo, un niño de claros cabellos bajo el dominio tártaro. Su bufanda se mece con la brisa, misma que lleva esas palabras a los oídos de un pequeño castaño. Que volveríamos a vernos, cuando fuese una nación libre otra vez. ¡Sí! ¡Y seamos amigos! Le gritaba el castaño en respuesta.

— ¿No estás molesto conmigo? Te separé de tu compañero, ¿no?

Polonia, tirado boca abajo en la nieve, sonriendo. Una broma forzada para quitarle lo trágico a la situación. Para esconder su debilidad, que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a mi captor.

— Sí, Rusia. Me separaste de mi compañero. Y sí, estoy molesto por ello. Pero eso no quiere decir que me sienta mal ahora que debo vivir contigo.

— Dices eso porque no me conoces. Porque casi no me has visto.

Una persona solitaria es la que tengo delante de mí. Sé que quiere abandonar esa soledad que le envuelve. Sé, también, que teme las consecuencias.

— No deberías preocuparte por cosas que todavía no han pasado.

Mis brazos, instintivamente, rodearon su cuerpo hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaron. Mis actos no estaban planificados, y temblaba debido al creciente nerviosismo, pero no quería detenerme en ese momento. Acaricié brevemente su cabello rubio ceniza.

— S-sólo déjame intentar ser tu amigo… Déjame tratar de entenderte… de quererte… Sin importar que después pueda llegar a temerte, o incluso a odiarte. Después de todo… ¡lo único que deseo ahora es estar contigo!

Y lo siento sonreír una vez más, aunque no pueda verlo. Yo también sonrío, más calmado. Después de todo, ¿no estuve esperando por más de cuatro siglos para cumplir esta promesa?

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic y (espero) que no me haya salido tan mal, que no haya habido tanto OoC, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, bonita o malita, cualquier error, etc., díganmelo por favor. Un review no cuesta nada.

Uh, ¿datos históricos? A ver…

**- **Rusia fue invadido por los mongoles, también conocidos como tártaros, alrededor de 1240. Se liberó de ellos entre el 1380 (Batalla de Kulikovo) y el 1480 (Batalla del río Ugra).

**- **Lituania fue fundada como tal en el 1253. Fue anexionada al Imperio Ruso durante las tres particiones de Polonia, más específicamente, durante la segunda y tercera (1793-1795).

**- **Y, por último, aunque no sea dato histórico, el fic menciona al capítulo 37 de Hetalia World Series, donde se supone ocurre el primer encuentro entre un chibi Rusia y un chibi Lituania y que, creo, debió ocurrir alrededor del 1290.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Ja ne!


End file.
